Zaklęty dwór/I/III
Mieszkanie mandatariusza, prześwietne dominium w języku urzędowym, stało tuż przy drodze, w niewielkiej odległości od zabudowań folwarcznych, opasanych dokoła wysokim, ociernionym w górze płotem. Był to niepokaźny, gontem pobity budynek i gdyby nie przyparte w zatyle przymurowanie z osobnymi dębowymi drzwiami i dwoma małymi, słomą zatkanymi otworami po bokach, aniby domyśleć się można, że to siedziba jurysdykcji całego żwirowskiego klucza. Rodzaj ten lamusu, ochrzczonego techniczną nazwą aresztu dominikalnego, starczył razem za nadpis i całą zewnętrzną wystawę urzędu, który z tym wszystkim niepospolitej używał powagi i niesłychany wzbudzał szacunek. „Co ma odżyć w pieśni, musi zginąć w życiu” powiedział poeta, a na szczęście mandatariusz i jego urząd dopełnili tego niezbędnego warunku i można już śmiało obrać ich za przedmiot powieściowego obrobienia. A po prawdzie potrzeba spieszyć się z tym przedsięwzięciem, bo dla najbliższych już czasów, dla najbliższego pokolenia stanie się nasz niedawny mandatariusz, podobnie jak komornik, istną figurą mitologiczną, rzeczywistym bajecznym wspomnieniem przeszłości, że niepodobna będzie uwierzyć nawet w jego egzystencję, zrozumieć jego stanowisko, pojąć jego zakresu działania. I jak Cooper mienił się szczęśliwym, że widział i słyszał ostatniego Mohikanina, tak niebawem każdy za podwójne poczyta sobie szczęście, kto ujrzy i usłyszy ostatniego mandatariusza. Pomiędzy wszystkimi osobliwościami czysto galicyjskimi mandatariusz był niezaprzeczalnie jedną z najciekawszych. Zajmował on tak szczególniejsze w społeczeństwie naszym stanowisko, a miał tak właściwy zakres działania, że koniecznie musiał urobić się w pewien typ odrębny, przybrać pewne cechy i znamiona charakterystyczne. Na poły oficjalista prywatny, na poły urzędnik publiczny, tak niby ni pies, ni ryba musiał całe życie chwiać się pomiędzy dwoma przeciwnymi siłami, balansować w pośrodku dwóch przeciwległych ciężarów, kurczyć się między młotem a kowadłem. Płatny i zawisły od dziedzica, podległy władzy obwodowej, a przełożony nad chłopem i Żydem, upadał pod brzemieniem potrójnych obowiązków. Musiał, po pierwsze, dogadzać każdemu kaprysowi, każdemu zachceniu dziedzica, po wtóre, mydlić ustawicznie oczy władzy, a po trzecie, skubać, co się dało, chłopa i Żyda; a najczęściej wszystkie te trzy obowiązki spływały się naraz. Na tym też właściwie polegał cały talent, cała zręczność mandatariusza, aby w jednej i tej samej chwili pochlebić się i jaśnie wielmożnemu panu, i zyskać reskrypt pochwalny od starosty, i jakąś okrągłą sumkę, jakiś akcydensik nieszpetny capnąć do własnej kieszeni. Z historii naturalnej znamy pewną klasę zwierząt, zwanych amfibiami, które mogą zarówno żyć na lądzie i w wodzie. Mandatariuszowi nie wystarczały obie te własności; obok natury amfibiów musiał mieć jeszcze w naddatku coś z przymiotów bajecznego salamandra. Nie dość było dla niego umieć żyć zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie, potrzebował jeszcze, jak salamandra, żyć w ogniu. Musiał wszelkimi siłami utrzymywać się na chwiejnym lądzie swego anormalnego stanowiska, przebijać się przez powódź najróżnorodniejszych przeciwności, a nadto opierać się jeszcze ogniowi pańskich gniewów, chłopskich skarg i cyrkularnych komisji. — Pod utratą służby nie pozwól się aspan żenić Kiryle Harahucowi — nakazywał dziedzic peremptorycznie. — W przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin udzielić konsens ślubny Kiryle Harahucowi albo wytłumaczyć się z słusznych i prawnie uzasadnionych przyczyn odmowy — upominał cyrkuł. — Pozwól mi się żenić, wielmożny sędzio, z Jawdoszką Kogucianką, a przyniosę ci korowaj jak krakowska brama i krowę boczastą dam na rozpłodek, i czterdziestu sorokowców na papier i podpis — błagał małoletni Kiryło Harahuc. Mandatariusz zgiął się we dwoje przed groźbą dziedzica, skrzywił się jak po łyżce pieprzu na reskrypt cyrkularny, a aż się zakrztusił pożądliwą ślinką na walną obietnicę Kiryły. — Pal diabli taką służbę! — mruczał w rozdrażnieniu i co mógł naklął dziedzicowi w myślach, nawyzywał na cyrkuł, ale potem, jak zaczął się bić z myślami, kręcić, mataczyć, frymarczyć, aż koniecznie jakiś rozjemczy znalazł się środek, a tak i dziedzic się udobruchał, i cyrkuł przymilkł, i krowa stanęła w oborze, i czterdzieści sorokowców wpłynęło ad acta. „Bo to zdatny mandatariusz, mospanie — zwykł mawiać sam o sobie — to diabłu podkowę urwie z kopyta i jeszcze na dobrą kreskę zarobi sobie w piekle”. I w samej rzeczy potrzeba było takiej zdatności, aby z biedą utrzymać się na swym anormalnym stanowisku, podołać swym drażliwym obowiązkom. Całe czynne życie mandatariusza było tylko jednym pasmem walk między dziedzicem a wymaganiami władzy, a podnietami własnego interesu. Potrzeba było zawsze godzić jedno z drugim, a nie zapominać nigdy o trzecim. Zawisły bezwzględnie od humorów pańskich, zawsze niepewny jutra, dziś tu, jutro tam, wnet w takim, wnet w owakim kłopocie, wnet w tej, wnet w owej komisji, podobny był mandatariusz do zręcznego kuglarza, co całe swe życie musi balansować na chwiejnej, w powietrzu uwieszonej tyce lub toczyć się bez wytchnienia po kuli w górę i na dół, w prawo i w lewo. Niech mu się tylko raz powinęła noga, a skręcił kark nieochybnie. Bardzo często z kancelarii dominikalnej wiódł prosty jak sznurek manowiec na śliskie bezdroża, lecz częściej jeszcze mandatariusz na stare lata wypoczywał gospodarując na własnej wiosce lub brał całe klucze w dzierżawę, lub wreszcie osiadał w miasteczkach i w różne zyskowne zapuszczał się spekulacje: bawił się lichewką, skupywał suche, a przedawał wilgotne zboże, podejmował się dostawów dla wojska lub w ostatecznym razie zaczął rzemiosło pokątnego pisarza... Brać, co się daje! — było zasadą, hasłem, godłem mandatariusza. Chodziło tylko o to, aby umieć drzeć łyko, aby broń Boże nie pominąć żadnej korzystnej sposobności. — Brać, kiedy samo pcha się w kieszeń, to lada dureń potrafi — mawiał z dumą stary mandatariusz — ale z zaciśniętego capnąć kułaka, do zaszytej dobrać się kabzy, to mi sztuka i zasługa! Zdatnemu mandatariuszowi powinny szydła golić, kiedy innym brzytwy nie zechcą. A już co pod tym względem, to pan Bonifacy Gągolewski, mandatariusz i policajrichter żwirowskiego dominium, z którym niebawem poznamy czytelników, mistrz nad mistrzami co się zowie! Nie darmo uchodził za najtęższego mandatariusza w całym obwodzie, a od dwudziestu lat potrafił utrzymać się na jednym miejscu. Toż słuchać i drukować tylko, co o nim rozpowiadano w okolicy! „Pan sędzia żwirowski i z kamienia pieniędzy wyciśnie, jak zechce. A co się diabłu w gorączce nie przyśni, to on na jawie wymyśli” — mawiali chłopi z jego okręgu. I w samej rzeczy nikt na bożym świecie nie potrafiłby lepiej wyzyskać i wyeksploatować tej szczypty władzy, jaka do jego mandatariuszowskiej przywiązywała się godności. Przy tym wszystkim odróżniał się jednym zaszczytnym przymiotem. Brał, ale zawsze zrobił, o co chodziło, kiedy, przeciwnie, inni w każdym razie wzięli, a mało kiedy co zrobili. Przy takim jednak trybie urzędowania nie mogło się obejść bez częstych groźnych chmur na horyzoncie; nieraz pan mandatariusz zabrnął w kłopoty po uszy, a kilka naraz śledztw i komisji zawisło mu nad karkiem. Ale od czegóż znowu był dekret mandatariuszowski w kieszeni, a blisko trzydziestoletnia praktyka w głowie: pan Gągolewski wyśliznął się zawsze suchą nogą bez szwanku, często jeszcze z nowym reskryptem pochwalnym, zawsze zaś z zyskiem materialnym w przydatku. Niech tylko jakakolwiek zagroziła mu komisja, pan mandatariusz zapowiadał zaraz szesnastu wójtom swego okręgu: — Za dni kilka zjedzie komisarz w sprawach gromadzkich. Oczywiście zagości wprost do mnie, a mnie ptaki z nieba nie znoszą, za jakie licho mam go żywić! Potrzeba mi kilka kapłonów, wina, cukru, rumu, kawy, herbaty, rozumiecie! Wójtowie pokłonili się aż do ziemi, nazajutrz zbierali składki od kołka do kołka po wsi, a za dwa, trzy dni przybywał do dominium, z każdej wsi posłaniec gromadzki i pokornie składał w ręce pani sędziny pół tuzina kapłonów, flaszkę rumu, oko cukru i kawy, funt herbaty i kilka butelek wina. Nietrudno było przy takich źródłach dochodu przyjąć po hrabsku zapowiedzianego komisarza, a nadto jednać sobie mnogimi prezentami wszystkich pomniejszych urzędników cyrkularnych. Bo już to pan Gągolewski starał się z całym cyrkułem na jak najlepszej żyć zawsze stopie. Najpośledniejszego kancelistę tytułował komisarzem, a jak się sam pokazał w mieście, to fundy i traktamenta nie miały końca. Dzięki tej szczodrobliwości pan Gągolewski wiedział zawsze o każdym grożącym sobie niebezpieczeństwie, o każdej przeciw sobie wymierzonej skardze, nim jeszcze weszły do protokołu i nim przedwstępne odbyły się formalności. Toteż nigdy nie dał się zaskoczyć znienacka, a drwił w żywe oczy i z najgroźniejszego przeciwnika. Nie było nadto choćby i najsurowszych zasad urzędnika, któremu by sam w jakiś dowcipny sposób nie umiał wetknąć kubana. Pan komisarz X na przykład nie wziąłby złamanego szeląga od rodzonego ojca, pan Gągolewski potrafił jednak znaczną sumkę przegrać do niego w karty. Pan koncepista i wyskoczyłby ze skóry, gdyby mu kto najmniejszy ośmielił się ofiarować prezent, pan Gągolewski umiał odprzedać mu jakąś niezrównaną dubeltówkę, jakby jej taniej nie mógł znaleźć na gościńcu. Temu odstąpił jakiś serwis srebrny niby za psie pieniądze kupiony na licytacji, z innym z widoczną stratą zamieniał się na futro, do innego wreszcie za bezcen przefrymarczył zegarek. I każdego podszedł z innej beczki i ujął sobie, czy chciał, czy nie chciał, czy takim, czy owakim fortelem. Nie zachwiany też nigdy na swym stanowisku, jednakim zawsze urzędował trybem. Drugą pensję opłacali mu sami żydowscy arendarze, boć pan mandatariusz, choć cały kurs swej edukacji odbył jedynie w bazyliańskiej normałce w Drohobyczu, znał na palcach ustawy, a szczególniej te paragrafy, które Żydom zabraniały mieszkać po wsiach, trzymać chrześcijańskie sługi itp. A zresztą, za cóż dawał arendarzom swego dominikalnego policjanta, aby u chłopów zaległe egzekwować lichwy? Ryby na Boże Narodzenie, wino, jaja, mięso, cukier i korzenie na Wielkanoc szły swoją drogą, a pieniężne interesa osobno. — Tamto, drańcie — mawiał pan mandatariusz — to powinność na odwiecznym oparta obyczaju, to do mojej ordynarii należy; w innych interesach jakbyśmy się nie znali. A nie chciał kto rozumieć się na rzeczy dobrowolnie, to pan mandatariusz znalazł już środek, aby mu przypomnieć swoją moc i swoje znaczenie. Ot, w Horbaczach umarł pierwszy bogacz we wsi, co posiadał aż dwa grunta pańszczyźniane, a jedno sołtystwo. Wdowa i syn myśleli, że przy pogrzebie można obejść się bez pana sędziego, ale pan sędzia namotał sobie na wąsie pozostałe po nieboszczyku talary. — Pogadamy z sobą — szepnął i przygryzł wargi, a to zawsze groziło niemałym niebezpieczeństwem. I oto wszystko już gotowe do pogrzebu, z całej okolicy zbiegli się ludzie na sutą stypę, sześciu księży zaproszonych mają śpiewać parastasy, aż wtem jak wilk drapieżny zjawia się pan mandatariusz, a wszyscy potruchleli ze strachu. Widać już z surowego marsa na czole i z przybranego towarzystwa, wójta i policjanta, że z ważnym jakimś przybywa postanowieniem. — Nic z pogrzebu — przemówił surowo do przerażonej wdowy. — Zaszła skarga do dominium, że nieboszczyk nie umarł naturalną śmiercią. — Przebóg żywy, toć od roku dogorywał na suchoty! — tłumaczą wdowa, krewni, sąsiedzi. — Nic nie znaczy, zaszła skarga, a ja muszę pełnić mój obowiązek, nieboszczyk zostanie nie pochowany, aż zjadą lekarze, pokrają w sztuki trupa i przekonają się dokumentnie, czy rzeczywiście gwałtowną nie umarł śmiercią. Piorun z jasnego nieba nie mógł silniej ugodzić w krewnych i przyjaciół nieboszczyka. Jaka hańba! pogrzeb wstrzymany, śledztwo wytoczone, a nad to wszystko jeszcze mają nieboszczyka, jak nie przymierzając wieprza, krajać po śmierci, wertować w jego wnętrznościach. — Zmiłuj się, łaskawy sędzio! — wołają wszyscy chórem. Ale pan sędzia jeszcze w pasję wpada, grozi aresztem, kryminałem, że aż włosy stają na głowie. Na szczęście nawinął się skądciś diak porządnie już pijany, ale z tym wszystkim domyślniejszy od innych. Wziął babinę na stronę i nuż jej coś wykładać po cichu, a ta, jakby cudem opamiętała się w trwodze, poprosiła do izby wielmożnego sędziego i coś z nim krótko poszeptała. Pan sędzia zmiękł nagle jak wosk na słońcu, a kiedy wyszedł po chwili z chaty, spostrzegli wszyscy, że prawa kieszeń nabrzmiała mu w dwójnasób. — No, kiedy tak, to co innego — mówił głośno z urzędową powagą, pokiwując pompatycznie głową. — Można pochować nieboszczyka, a jakby kryminał chciał urgować, to ja temu jakoś zaradzę. A zaledwie zadowolony powrócił do domu, aż tu nowa nawija się grzanka. U Hrycia Gieregi z Szypałówki przytrzymano parę kradzionych koni. — Gierega gałgan, nie wydusi z niego ani złamanego szeląga — mruknął pan mandatariusz w zamyśleniu — ale od właściciela koni kapnie dziesiątka! Ho, ho — dorzucił nagle i z impetem potarł czuprynę. — Gierega ma bogatego sąsiada Iwana Maciuryna. Tego trzeba skubnąć należycie. I tej samej chwili spieszy mandat do Szypałówki, aby Iwan Maciuryn w sprawie kryminalnej natychmiast stawił się do protokołu. Biedny Maciuryn we dwoje zgarbił się z przestrachu, bo wie już z góry, czym pachnie protokół w dominium. Nieborak Bogu ducha winien, a zafrasował się, jakby naprawdę popełnił jaką zbrodnię. Nie namyślając się długo, dwie tuczne gęsi wsadził w kobiałkę, złowrogi mandat ukrył w zanadrze i dalej z ciężką kobiałką, a cięższym jeszcze sercem spieszy na rozkaz prześwietnej dominii. W brudnej kancelarii, przy kiwającym się, zabazgranym inkaustem stoliku siedział pan mandatariusz z ogromnym piórem za uchem, a tak groźno spojrzał na nowo przybyłego, że biedakowi aż oddech zamarł w krtani. Chwycił za kolana wielmożnego sędziego, ale ten mało mu zęby nie wybił obcasem. — Precz, złodzieju! — krzyknął z szlachetnym oburzeniem. — Takiemu bogaczowi konie kraść! Iwanowi Maciurynowi kolana załamały się z przestrachu. — W imię Ojca i Syna... — przeżegnał się całą pięścią. — Nie mnie to wywiedziesz w pole, stary łotrze! — piorunował mandatariusz dalej. — U Hrycia Gieregi znaleziono parę koni kradzionych. Tyś wiedział o tym złodziejstwie! — Przebóg żywy — chciał zapierać się Maciuryn. Ale pan sędzia nie dał mu dokończyć. — Milcz — przerwał gromowym głosem. — Przysłowie mówi: Wiedzą sąsiedzi, jak kto siedzi! Tyś sąsiadem Gieregi, musiałeś więc wiedzieć o jego kradzieży. Przestraszony tak dosadnym argumentem, Maciuryn plackiem padł do nóg panu sędziemu i przyrzekł dwa korce czystej jak złoto pszenicy, byle go tylko wybawił z tej kałamancji, w którą go snadź jakaś zła mara wplątała. Pan mandatariusz zamyślił się głęboko, brwi podciągnął w górę, a potem pokiwał głową i przemówił łaskawiej: — No, idź, idź, durniu, i przywoź pszenicę, a jakoś to będzie. Tylko miarę daj dobrą, łotrze — dodał jeszcze na pożegnanie. Lecz dokądże by zaprowadziło chcieć spisywać wszystkie takie i tym podobne sprawki pana sędziego? Do tego by pewnie nie jedna, ale kilka wołowych nie wystarczyło skór. Wszakże wszystko to było niczym jeszcze w porównaniu z tryumfami, jakie odnosił rokrocznie w ważnej epoce rekrutacji, tego prawdziwego niewodu dla rybołówczej przebiegłości mandatariuszowskiej. — Rekrutacja to nasz jubileusz — mawiał sam pan Gągolewski — Dla samej rekrutacji warto już być mandatariuszem. Na kilka tygodni przed tym swym żniwem błogosławionym pan sędzia złoty już dostawał humor, a kiedy przyszło do wypracowywania pierwszych list konskrypcyjnych i innych zwyczajnych wykazów i sprawozdań, to jakby nagle o dziesięć lat odmłodniał. Sam nie zajmował się nigdy potrzebnymi wyrobami urzędowymi, wszystko to spoczywało na głowie aktuariusza. Pan sędzia osobiście ślęczał nad innymi wykazami i wypracowaniami, układał wcale innego rodzaju listy. — Taksuję moją trzodkę — mawiał sam do siebie. Naprzód wyróżniał wszystkich takich, za którymi żadne nie przemawiały nadzieje i którymi potrzeba było pokryć przepisany na dominium kontyngent, a na resztę nakładał pogłówny okup, odpowiedni zasobom każdego z osobna. — Pańko Duma da tyle i tyle, Hawryło Ławryk, Harasym Cap, Dmytro Kowal tyle i tyle — zapisywał z ścisłą dokładnością do swych regestrów; a łatwiej by diabłu kupioną wydrzeć duszę, niż czcigodnemu sędziemu wytargować jeden szeląg z uchwalonego okupu. Bo też arcydowcipne wynajdował sposoby, aby z góry przyszłych rekrutów piekielnym przejąć popłochem i ułatwić sobie egzekucję rozłożonych haraczów. Regularnie przed każdą rekrutacją wydawał formalną wojnę któremuś z mocarstw europejskich, a czasami nawet i azjatyckich. W jednym roku wszczynał spór z Francją, w drugim gotował się do zaboru Anglii, w trzecim najeżdżał Rosję, a w najgorszym razie wyprawiał się aż na Turków i tak strasznych w podaniach ludowych Tatarów. — Bieda — mawiał z zafrasowaną miną do zgromadzonych na tygodniowej sesji wójtów — rekrutacja będzie strasznie surowa, bo nasz cesarz pójdzie na Francuza, a z Francuzem to rzecz niełatwa! Ho, ho, ho, niejednego to trzeba będzie żołnierza. I tak szło porządkiem co roku, z tą tylko różnicą, że innym razem pan mandatariusz zamiast Francuzów gotował się zawojować Anglików, Prusaków, Rosjan, a w najgorszym razie spieszył jakąś okropną wewnętrzną przytłumić rewolucję. A dopieroż po takiej pogłosce tłoczyli się do pana sędziego ojcowie, matki, krewni i przyjaciele zapisanych na liście konskrypcyjnej parobków. — Wielmożny sędzio, nie bierz mego syna, miej wzgląd na mego jedynaka, ratuj mi wnuka — zawodzili wniebogłosy. Pan mandatariusz miał dla wszystkich jedną tylko odpowiedź: — Gotujcie pieniądze na doktora i inne ekspensa. Zachodziło teraz pytanie, ile potrzeba było na to wszystko. Pan mandatariusz nie zdradzał z góry swych taks ułożonych i aby zachować pewien pozór słuszności i sumienności, kazał sobie przyprowadzić każdego z zagrożonych z osobna i każdego oglądał ze wszystkich stron, jak mógł najdokładniej. Wszakże wszystkie te oglądania prowadziły do jednego zawsze wniosku: — Zda się, jak w palce trzasł! I teraz dopiero zaczęły się właściwe targi i układy. Pan sędzia każdemu jakąś inną przykładał wagę i za taką a taką sumę obowiązywał się wyjednać, że i cała komisja rekrutacyjna zgodzi się z jego zdaniem. — Ty, Hawryło, będziesz utykał na nogę od urodzenia. Tobie, Mykita, czasem w uszach zastępuje, ty, Jurko, masz żebra złamane. Ale na to wszystko potrzeba przynajmniej po trzydzieści reńskich od każdego. — Aj, to za wiele, proszę wielmożnego sędziego — ważył się odezwać ten i ów nieśmiało. — Za wiele, łotrze, aby ci zdrowe złamać żebro, prostą wywichnąć nogę! — piorunował pan mandatariusz w gniewie i indygnacji. Po takim argumencie nie uchodził już żaden w świecie zarzut. Pan sędzia gotów był rozgniewać się i odmówić zupełnie swej pomocy. Biedny chłopek aż do krwi wydrapał się za uchem, a koniec końcem, choćby ostatnią przyszło mu sprzedać krowę, postarał się o żądaną sumę, aby tylko ocalić zagrożonego synala. W niektórych szczególnych wypadkach pan sędzia nie ograniczał się na tej jedynej taktyce. Przywołał do siebie poufnie zafrasowanego ojca i niejako tonem serdecznego politowania i spółczucia przemówił do niego pod największym sekretem: — Źle, mój Matwiju Sałamacho. Na twego syna uwzięli się tam. Struchlał biedny Sałamacha. — Gdzie, proszę wielmożnego sędziego? — ważył się zapytać drżącym głosem. — Tam, w werbbecyrku — odpowiedział mandatariusz uroczyście. — Oto przypatrz się: dwa razy czerwonym ołówkiem podkreślili twego syna! I przy tych słowach podsunął na pół nieżywemu Sałamasze pod sam nos listę konskrypcyjną, gdzie w jednym miejscu uderzały dwie grube kreski czerwone. — Widzisz tu, twój syn, Jurko Sałamacha, spod numeru 47 — ciągnął z uroczystą powagą, wodząc palcem ponad kreskami — a tu go podkreślili, ma to znaczyć, że chcą go wziąć koniecznie. Zapewne ten oficer, co przed dwoma laty był tu na konskrypcji, wyświadczył ci taką przysługę. — Bogdajby go Pan Bóg skarał — wyjęknął stary Sałamacha żałośnie i ledwo mu oczy nie wylazły, tak oczami wpatrzył się w te zagadkowe dla niego znaki. — Za cóż on nastał na moją zgubę! Pan sędzia wzruszył tylko ramionami. — Ach, wielmożny panie, czy nie masz już żadnego ratunku? — zawodził dalej przerażony ojciec. — Wiesz co, mój dobry Sałamacho, jeśli nie masz czym grubo poforsować, aby go wybawić na złość werbbecyrkowi, to daj od razu wszystkiemu pokój. Poddaj się losowi i siedź cicho. — Ach, wielmożny panie, toż to mój jedynak! a do tego i niezdatny, ma krzywe nogi. — Ej, co tam nogi! ale ręce proste, a przecież rękami dźwiga się karabin. Biedny Sałamacha nie miał już na to odpowiedzi. Duszno mu się zrobiło, kiedy posłyszał, jak wielkiej potrzeba kwoty, aby zapobiec grożącemu niebezpieczeństwu. Lecz choćby miał rozbić kogo na gościńcu, musiał wystarać się na czas żądanej sumy. Pan mandatariusz miał osobną szkatułkę na dochody rekrutacyjne, które nazywał swymi „przychodami benefisowymi”, a które rokrocznie jednaką uczynić mu musiały sumę. Z nich samych mógł już przez czas dwudziestoletniego swego urzędowania w Żwirowie znaczny złożyć kapitalik. Nie darmo też uchodził za ogromnego bogacza w całej okolicy, a Żydzi pobliskich miasteczek, te najlepsze wyżły na obce majątki, obliczali gotówkę jego na kilkadziesiąt tysięcy. — I komu on to wszystko zostawi! — troszczyli się zawistni, bo pan Gągolewski nie miał dzieci. Niestety opatrzność odmówiła mu konsolacji. — A ja bym tak życzyła sobie konsolacji — mówiła zawsze pani sędzina, zawracając oczy i wzdychając z głębi piersi. I prawda, że sobie strasznie życzyła konsolacji. Lecz poznawszy pana sędziego już z reputacji, poznajmyż i z osoby. Zaklęty dwór 01 03